Owners of vehicles, including cars and jeeps, may have a desire to change the design of their vehicles and also protect the body panels and paint coating. Some options are available for protection of the vehicle coating, but these are generally not designed for easy customization of the visual appearance of the vehicle.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for body cover systems for vehicles.